Harry Potter Is A Juggalo
by techno potter girl
Summary: A story in which harry and the rest of the trio are juggalos. Warning: there will be slash, Twincest, mild drug use, self harm, and alcohol.


Okay now the setting of the story is after the 7th book and the war is over. Harry has just bought a small apartment and is going to be roommates with Hermione. Ron still lives with his mom. Oh yea and harry is emo Ron is a punk rocker and Hermione is Gothic. They are all juggalos. There you go!

"Hermione!," yells harry. "what?" Hermione replies. "Where did you put the box of my clothes?!" "They are over by the fridge!" Harry brings the box of his clothes to his new room and begins to unpack. He pulls out various pairs of Tripp pants, tight jeans and many, many band T-shirts. "hmm, I don't remember buying this one." Harry says to himself as he studies an Aiden T-shirt. "Guess I'm not surprised, I have so many shirts its hard to remember every single one." harry was at the moment wearing his favorite Insane Clown Posse shirt which depicted all six jokers cards on the front and a big red hatchet man on the back. He also had on black girls Tripp pants with red straps and silver chains. On his feet he wore is favorite Converse chucks. Thick black eyeliner outlined his beautiful green eyes and black shiny nail polish glistened on his fingernails. His hair was cut shorter in the back with his bangs hanging in his eyes to one side of his pale face. Black and white stripe arm warmers were on his arms and he had a wristband on with the nine inch nails logo on it. He looked very sexy.

Meanwhile Hermione was unpacking her clothing which consist mainly of Tripp skirts and matching corsets, many pairs of thigh highs and pantyhose in both the fishnet and the striped variety. There was also an assortment of Tripp pants. There were many pairs of shoes and boots with straps and chains and very high heels some of which closely resembled Frankenstein's boots. There were also a few pairs of mary janes. Hermione was at the moment wearing a black Gothic Lolita skirt with white frills and a corset to match it. She had on black fishnet thigh highs and black platform mary janes. She had on black eyeshadow and mascara and a lacy choker with a chunky silver cross hanging off of it. She had on black fishnet arm warmers and a ring with a big black stone. Her hair was in pigtails with black and white ribbons holding them up. She looked very beautiful.

Suddenly there was a very loud "POP!" and harry and Hermione came running into the living room. Ron had apparated. "whats up mates?" said Ron to the both of them. "nothing much, what are you doing here?" said harry. "well I was wondering if you all wanted to go to out tonight." "of course we would Ron." said Hermione. "where are you wanting to go Ron?" asked Harry. "well I was hoping you come with me to smoke this fat blunt I just rolled." said Ron smiling. "oh fuck yea mate!" replied Harry. "you guys are doing drugs?" asked a bewildered Hermione. "Yes Hermione but just weed." said Harry

"where are you wanting to go Ron?" asked Harry. "well I was hoping you come with me to smoke this fat blunt I just rolled." said Ron smiling. "Oh fuck yea mate!" replied Harry. "you guys are doing drugs?" asked a bewildered Hermione. "Yes Hermione but just weed." said Harry "Well you go on and smoke your dope away from me!" yelled Hermione, and she ran into her room. "she'll get over it later."

said Ron.

Ron had gotten a lot taller since Harry had last seen him. His style of dress had also changed quite a bit.

He had on combat boots with torn black jeans stuffed into the tops of them. He was wearing a Bad Religion T-shirt. Adorning is neck was a black spiky collar with 2 inch stainless steel spikes protruding from it, and matching cuffs on his wrists. "nice outfit by the way." complimented Harry. "Oi, thanks mate!" said Ron who was blushing. _"he's acting pretty weird." _thought Harry.

"Okay let's light this bitch up," said Harry grinning. "I haven't been stoned in 2 weeks." and with that word he flicked his lighter and lit the blunt, which might I add was wrapped with a wet mango flavored

blunt wrap. Harry inhaled long and deep and passed it to Ron. "This is some good shit you got, Ron." said Harry. "Yea, I got it from Fred and George." as soon as he finished his sentence guess who walked through the door? Yup, Fred and George. "hi harry." they both said at once. "hi guys," said harry. "you wanna smoke this blunt with us?" "well of course we do!" said Fred. So they formed a hippie circle and passed around the weed.

_A few minutes later..._

"hey Ron mind if I play some music?" asked harry. "go ahead mate." said Ron. Harry started to look through Ron's CDs and all he could find was punk rock. _"bad religion, mc5, Iggy and the stooges, Ramones, rancid.." _"is this all you got man, punk rock?" asked harry. "no man I've got psychopathic records too." _"here it is." _thought harry. "play the tempest!" suggested George. Harry put in the CD and pressed play and then sat down. "here you can smoke the rest of this I'm already trippin' balls." said Fred, and handed the blunt to harry. Harry took a hit and started humming under his breath the song they were listening to. "the sky is falling. This shits gonna be fun, be fun, be fun. I think the sky is falling. This shits gonna be fun, be fun, be fun. _Ron chimes in_ the fuckin' sky is falling. This shits gonna be fun, be fun, be fun. I feel the wind is calling me."

"hey Fred."

"what George?"

"lets go to my room."

"okay."

_wink, wink._

"_Ron where are your brothers going?" asked harry. "i think they are going to go fuck each others brains out again." replied Ron casually. "but...they are brothers..." said a confused Harry. "yeah I know but they are single and horny and extremely gay." explained Ron_


End file.
